


quiet.

by graiai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breathplay, Chocolate Box Treat, Consent Issues, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graiai/pseuds/graiai
Summary: “Quiet,” hissed Emet-Selch, and Raha cannot feel the warmth in his breath on flesh turned crystal, or feel the pulse which should beat in even an Ascian’s chest above the din of his own.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	quiet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechabre (tender_anaphylaxis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_anaphylaxis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [quiet.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558331) by yogoshite. 



“Quiet,” hissed Emet-Selch, and Raha cannot feel the warmth in his breath on flesh turned crystal, or feel the pulse which should beat in even an Ascian’s chest above the din of his own. It throbs in his head, Emet-Selch’s grasp tight: he ever was the stronger, though rarely enough did he display it outside of trysts. Plucked from bed to be held upright Raha feels for a moment the weight of the ocean separating him from the Crystal Tower which is to blame for his frailty—and his stomach turns, for the only home he has known for a century, the very source of his strength, has itself belonged to Emet-Selch for millennia.

Raha tangles his legs in Emet-Selch’s skirts and grasps at the air until he finds Emet-Selch’s hair even as his breath comes short, and as he would otherwise begin to fall Emet-Selch winds his fingers about Raha’s head, through his hair, curling around his face. On instinct Raha snaps his watering eyes shut, turns his head, but he is held fast. Long fingers blunted only by gloves dig into Raha’s cheek, cover his nose.

Gradually his vision returns enough to merely swim, and with effort he fixes his gaze upon Emet-Selch’s as his tongue finds the finger that has slipped past his lips, fallen open for his panting. Several breaths stolen and he places the taste upon the fine weave of his glove as saltpeter.

He bites down.

Raha expected he might be dropped, or struck, or at worst suffer some sorcerer’s spell metered carefully to be nonfatal. But Emet-Selch only sucks in a breath of his own, and if anything his snarl softens, and Raha refuses to surrender whatever advantage he might find.

He tosses his head, and this time he is allowed to wrest himself free of Emet-Selch’s grip. Raha returns to his gaze and holds it for a needed breath, then another, but no longer: before the moment can slip from his fingers he snags them in Emet-Selch’s hair. With a shaking hand he drags down to meet his mouth a man well proven strong enough to overcome him even within the very seat of the Crystal Exarch’s power, and Raha catches first Emet-Selch’s lip in his teeth, so that this kiss might taste of iron.


End file.
